GBA Pokémon Hacks
These Pokémon hacks are fanmade rom hacks of official Pokémon games for the GBA whose roms were stolen then sold on bootleg cartridges without the knowledge of their creators. Quartz A hack of Pokémon Ruby which replaces all Pokémon with original ones and takes place in Corna, a heavily-edited Hoenn. The game has a great number of spelling and grammatical errors, which result from the hack being translated from Spanish to English, as well as profanity and adult themes. While the best-known bootleg cartridge as played on the actual GBA contains serious glitches and errors, the current patch file release works well with VBA when the patch is applied to a clean Ruby ROM. The bootleg version has a Gyarados on the boxart, the artwork being stolen from one of the packs of the Pokémon Trading Card Game expansion "EX Holon Phantoms". Naranja A Spanish hack and bootleg of Pokémon Ruby centered around Celebi in which the player plays as either Ash or Misty and travels around the Orange Archipelago ("Naranja" meaning "Orange" in Spanish). ChaosBlack A hack of Pokémon FireRed which contains many new Pokémon, as well as "glitched" ones such as the infamous MissingNo from the first generation. The description on the back of some bootleg boxes contains typos or poor English and punctuation, as is common with bootleg games. The front cover features a recolored version of Chaos' artwork from the sonic game Sonic Battle. Frigo Returns A hack of Pokémon Ruby and Sapphire which has many different versions, some with a lighter palette and some with text differences. The original ROM has a text box at the beginning of the game saying "This game has been hacked by: The Phantom of Poké4Yu Inc." that was removed from most cartridge versions, said cartridge versions also having the light palette. A possible publisher could have the initials "VC" due to some of the cartridges having a sticker over the screw with the letters VC. The front cover features an image of Michael, the protagonist from Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness, as well as the Pokémon Lucario from the fourth generation of Pokémon games. Perla A hack of Pokémon Ruby and Sapphire which was probably made by an unknown Spanish, American or Italian developer (according to the title or to the ESRB rating) named EMU LG. Despite the fact that this game is dated 2005, as seen on the title screen, it was probably made after 2006 considering that the game has many elements from Pokémon Diamond and Pearl. Crystal Shards A hack of Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen which is a remake of Pokémon Crystal released in 2006-2007 by MikaMan. Shiny Gold A hack of Pokémon FireRed which is a remake of Pokémon Gold released in 2006-2007 by Argentinian developer ZEL. The boxart uses a stolen image of the light spirit Aska from Tales of Symphonia, but with one of his heads removed. Blue Sea A hack of Pokémon FireRed released in 2007 by Mexican developer Neos. The game takes place in a heavily-edited Kanto where Silver replaces Gary and where Mareep, Spheal and Trapinch are the starters. The boxart uses a stolen image of Blastoise from the Pokémon Trading Card Game. Category:Games Category:Game Boy Advance games Category:Pokémon games Category:Fan work Category:Bootlegged fanmade hacks Category:Hacks